Spacetoon English (Fanon)/List of programs
Spacetoon English was an English TV channel, owned by Spacetoon International that specializes in and the airing various anime, cartoons, 3D and live-action programming age 1 to 19. This article contains a list of all the programmes. Current Programming * Sonic Boom (Adventure) (January 22, 2015) * Skylanders Academy (Adventure) (September 11, 2016) * Pokemon (Adventure) (2006-2008) * Yo-Kai Watch (Adventure) (2017) * Ranger Rob (Adventure) (April 22, 2017) * Horse Land (Adventure) (2006) * Deadly 60 (Adventure) (September 5, 2010) * Batman (Action) (January 20, 2006) * Transformers (Action) (2006) * Atomic Puppet (Action) (September 1, 2016) * The Nutshack (Action) (2017) * Voltron: the Third Dimension (Action) (2006) * Supernoobs (Action) (January 2, 2016) * YinYangGo! (Action) (2017) * Samurai Jack (Action) (2006) * Teen Titans Go! (Action) (January 1st 2015) * Naruto Shippuden (Action) (October 28, 2010) * Power Rangers (Action) (2006-2009) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Zumarda) (January 9, 2012) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Zumarda) (July 2, 2011) * Masha And The Bear (Zumarda) (2009-2010) * Littlest Pet Shop (1998 Zumarda series) (2006-2008) * Little Charmers (Zumarda) (October 1, 2015) * Totally Spies! (Zumarda) (2006) * Monster High (Zumarda) (2015) * Teletubbies (Bon Bon) (2015) * VeggieTales (Bon Bon) (1993-2015) * Caillou (Bon Bon) (2006) * Digby Dragon (Bon Bon) (July 23, 2016) * Twirlywoos (Bon Bon) (May 25, 2016) * The Mojicons (Bon Bon) (2017) * LazyTown (Bon Bon) (2006-2009) * LazyTown Extra (Bon Bon) (2008-2009) * Baby Jack (Bon Bon) (2011) * Hey Duggee (Bon Bon) (October 31, 2016) * The Backyardigans (Bon Bon) (2006) * Fimbles (Bon Bon) (2006) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Bon Bon) (2006) * Little Robots (Bon Bon) (2007) * Barney & Friends (Abjad) (2007) * Fishtronaut (Abjad) (2010) * Show Me Show Me (Abjad) (2010) * Earth To Luna! (Abjad) (2016) * Mister Maker (Abjad) (2009) * Mia Mouse (Abjad) (2017) * Rainbow Fish (Abjad) (2006) * StoryBots Super Songs (Abjad) (2017) * Inside Out (Movies) (July 22, 2017) * Finding Dory (Movies) (September 1, 2017) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (Movies) (January 1, 2015) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (Movies) (2006) * The Angry Birds Movie (Movies) (May 19, 2017) * The Rugrats Movie (Movies) (2006) * Hey Arnold! the Movie (Movies) (2006) * Alice in Wonderland (History) (January 2, 2010) * Vicky Viking (History) (2006-2007) * The Fixies (Science) (2006) * All-American Makers! (Science) (2007) * Nina and the Neurons (Science) (February 1, 2008) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Comedy) (2006) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Comedy) (October 1, 2014) * Nerds and Monsters (Comedy) (January 2, 2014) * Kaput and Zösky (Comedy) (2006) * Garfield and Friends (Comedy) (2007) * Plant Sketch (Comedy) (January 1st 2007) * The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police (Comedy) (2006) * Oddbods (Comedy) (2016) * Numb Chucks (Comedy) (January 1, 2015) * Rocket Monkeys (Comedy) (May 22, 2013) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Comedy) (May 9, 2016) * New Looney Tunes Show (Comedy) (2017) * ToonMarty (Comedy) (2017) * Counterfeit Cat (Comedy) (2016) * Doug (Comedy) (2006) * Chalkzone (Comedy) (2006) * Rugrats (Comedy) (2006) * Hey Arnold! (Comedy) (2006) * Scan2Go (Sports) (July 22, 2013) * Monster Jam (Sports) (2011) * Sport Cartoon (Sports) (2008) Former Programming * Ninja The Wonder Boy (Adventure) (2010) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventure) (2006) * Simba, The King Lion (Adventure) (2008-2009) * The All New Popeye Hour (Adventure) (2007) * Kimba The White Lion (Adventure) (2006) * Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog (Adventure) (2009) * Rayman (Adventure) (2006) * Chucklewood Critters (Adventure) (2006) * Astro Boy (1962 series) (Action) (2006) * Batman (Action) (2006) * Transformers G1 (Action) (2006) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (Action) (2006) * Asshan: Robot Hunter (Action) (2009-2010) * Bratz (Zumarda) (January 1, 2006) * Mew Mew Power (Zumarda) (September 22, 2006) * My Little Pony (1995 Zumarda series) (2005) * The Legend of Snow White (Zumarda) (2009) * Kid-Songs! (Abjad) (2010) * PlaySchool (Abjad) (2010) * Care Bears (2007 Bon Bon series) (January 1, 2008) * Tama and Friends (Bon Bon) (2011) * VeggieTales (Bon Bon) (2006) * Mio Mao (Bon Bon) (2006) * The Fox and the Hound (Movies) (2006) * Mad Max (Movies) (2007) * Robin Hood (Movies) (2008) * Nasia of the Valley of the Wind (Movies) (2010) * RoboRoach (Comedy) (2006) * Tom and Jerry (Comedy) (2006) * The Nudnik Show (Comedy) (2010-2011) * Speed Racer (Sports) (2006) * ProStars (Sports) (2006-2007) * Slam Dunk (Sports) (2006-2008) * The Road Runner Show (Sports) (2006-2007) * Fly Tales (Comedy) (2006) * Tiny Toon Adventunes (Comedy) (2006-2008) * Sonic X (Adventure) (January 30, 2007) * Pappyland (Abjad) (2010) * Futz! (Comedy) (January 1, 2008) * Jimmy Two-Shoes! (Comedy) (January 1, 2010-2013) * Miffy's Adventures: Big and Small (Bon Bon) (2014) * LazyTown (Abjad) (2004-2014) * LazyTown Extra (Abjad) (2008-2009) Upcoming Programming * Chuck's Choice (Comedy) (September 2018) * Looped (Comedy) (August 2016) * Eena Meena Deeka (2015) * Peppa Pig (Bon-Bon) (2004) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (Bon-Bon) (2009) * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (Movie)(2005) * A Storybots Chrismas (Movie) (2016) * Arthur Chrismas (Movie) (2011) * Mickey's Once Upon a Chrismas (Movie) (1999) Category:Lists Category:List of programs